


‘Cause This Is Thriller

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Dark Crack, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Someone killed Shiro. Who was it?





	‘Cause This Is Thriller

**Author's Note:**

> @vaporwave_shiro on tumblr gave me .40c to write them a four word thriller, so here it is

Who killed Shiro?

 

 

 

 

Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
